glitterforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 14 (season 2)
"April's Babysitting Blues", known in Japan as "Protect it! Nao's precious bonds with her family!!" (守り抜け！なおと家族のたいせつな絆！！ Mamorinuke! Nao to kazoku no taisetsu na kizuna!!)https://prettycure.fandom.com/wiki/SmPC42, is the fourteenth episode of season 2 of Glitter Force, the 42nd episode of the original Japanese version, and the 34th episode of the Glitter Force franchise overall. Summary ''"When April is babysitting, her little brother and sister wander off -- and run into Brooha! To save them, she'll have to reveal her superhero status."''https://www.netflix.com/title/80057968 Major Events * Glitter Spring achieves Ultra Power and performs Sparkle Shot Maximum Impact for the first time. Synopsis As April is doing laundry, she's thinking about how the sun is shinning to dry the clothes but there wouldn't be so much laundry if it weren't for her little brothers and sisters. As April is thinking, Cody grabs a wet washcloth and runs off with it. April starts chasing him, but stops when her mother, who is pregnant, comes out the door. Her siblings run up to their mom asking her if the baby is coming yet. As all this is happening, April thinks about how it's great having younger siblings and how she loves being a big sister. Later, April's dad says that he and the mom are going to the hospital and that their grandma will come after dinner. April has everyone say they'll miss them and be good. The mom states how lucky the newborn baby will be to have such great older brothers and sisters. April chuckles and says they're the best family ever. In the Shadow Realm, Brooha is making a poison apple. Rascal scoffs at it, saying she'll need something better then that to defeat the Glitter Force. To make things easier, Rascal says she only has to defeat one of them. However, if she fails, she will be turned back into what she was before. On earth, April and her siblings go to the farmers' market, where they tell the manager that their mom went to the hospital to have the baby. He congratulates them and April says she's going to make stew and apple pie to celebrate the occasion. While Calvin grabs the onions and Harriet gets the potatoes, the manager gives Hannah and Hugo carrots for free. The butcher, who's across the street, notices them and says good morning. April also says hi and that they were just going to see him as they need beef for the stew. The man from farmers market says that their mom is having a baby. The butcher says it's no wonder they're excited and gives them half off the meat. High above the market, Brooha is flying around on her broom looking for a member of the Glitter Force. Suddenly, she spots April and her siblings. Later, at April's house, Cody calls for his mom because he sees April crying, but she says it's because shes chopping the onions. Cody calls out for his mom again but Hugo reminds him that she's in the hospital. Hannah asks them if they are ready to be big siblings to the baby and they both say yes. Hannah then says they all have to be just as helpful as April. In the kitchen, April asks Calvin to wipe the table off and asks Harriet to set the table. Then she realizes she forgot the apples for the apple pie. Calvin says that's their 2nd favorite part of their favorite dinner. April apologizes and says they can find something else for dessert. Calvin grudgingly agrees. As this is going on Hugo suggests Hannah and him go find some apples and they leave without telling April. Walking down the road toward April's is Emily, Kelsey, Lily, and Chloe. Emily says that it's exciting about the baby and Kelsey is surprised that April will have 6 younger siblings. Chloe says they should have seen when April was a big sister for the first time and how April still loves it. Then April bursts out of her house looking nervous. They ask if something's wrong and she says she lost Hannah and Hugo. Walking hand in hand are Hannah and Hugo. Hugo asks where the apples are and Hannah uneasily replies that they're the farmers market. Brooha is flying above and says that the poison apple she made will come in handy. April is jogging down the street calling for Hannah and Hugo and the rest of the Glitter Force is doing the same. As April stops at a corner to catch her breath, Calvin, Cody, and Harriet come running up to her saying they couldn't find them. Then, Cody mentions apples, which gives April an idea. Over with the 2 runaways, Hannah realizes they don't have money to buy apples. Hugo questions their next move and while Hannah thinks, Brooha comes up to them. April is now at the farmers market asking the manager if he's seen Hannah and Hugo. He says not since she came here earlier. April runs off again, and the manager wishes them good luck. Meanwhile, Brooha says Hannah and Hugo can have her apple (the poisoned one) for free. They thank her and touch the fruit. Upon touching it, the apple starts to glow and then there's a blinding flash of light. After the light stops, Hannah and Hugo realize Brooha has trapped them in an apple-shaped cage that's floating in the air. Just then, April finds her lost siblings and tells Brooha to let them go. Brooha says she knew April would come looking for them and calls her Glitter Spring. April starts to pull out her Glitter Pact but stops, knowing that she almost revealed her superhero identity. Brooha says that since she won't transform, her job is easier. She pulls out her broom and starts to chase April and her remaining siblings. April tell them to run, even though she knows they can not outrun Brooha. Then, Harriet trips and April can see she has no choice but to transform. She does and tells a very shocked Calvin to get Harriet and Cody to a safe place. Before they can get too far away Brooha turns the place into a dark zone, then turns the cage into a Twilight Buffoon. Glitter Spring knows that if she attacks the Buffoon, she could injure Hannah and Hugo. While she's pondering with this, Brooha, who's inside the Buffoon, runs toward the others that are on the ground. Snapping out of it, Glitter Spring runs to protect them. She catches the punch, then gets knocked away. The Buffoon, being an apple-cage, starts to spit seeds at the siblings. Glitter Spring runs and desperately tries to counter the seeds with her punches but is soon overwhelmed by them. Brooha says that even if she protects them there's no one to protect her, to which Spring replies that she'll do anything to keep them safe. Her sibling, hearing this, then snap out of despair. Spring tells Brooha to give it her best shot, and Brooha powers up her energy ball and is ready to throw it. But then, Calvin, Harriet, and Cody step in front of her, telling Brooha to leave April alone. Brooha grows angry so she fires. Spring remembers all the memories she's had with her family and that no one will mess with them. She runs ahead and holds the blast back. Brooha says that's foolish but Spring retorts that Brooha made a big mistake and that when someone messes with her family, she gets mad. Then upon that, she unlocks her Ultra Power. This augments her wind powers, which she uses to blow back the Buffoon. Then, she jumps up and kicks the Buffoon. Brooha switches to her younger form and battles back. Glitter Spring then starts spinning trapping the buffoon in a wind tornado. Then uses her new move: Sparkle Shot Maximum Impact. Brooha says she can't lose and blasts an energy ball that misses Spring and heads straight for Calvin, Harriet and Cody. Glitter Spring jumps back down to the ground, but can't see them because of all the smoke. Calvin says they're OK. When the smoke clears, Glitter Lucky and Glitter Sunny are there protecting April's siblings. Then Glitter Breeze uses her ice sword to cut the cage open and Glitter Peace rescues Hannah and Hugo. Then all April's sibling come and give her a hug. Brooha says that the Glitter Force ruins everything to which Glitter Lucky replies no one gets away with hurting their teammate or their family. Then they activate Princess Mode and destroy the Buffoon with Royal Rainbow Burst. Brooha leaves, hoping that she may get another chance. Emily notices that Aprils sibling are now asleep. April says thanks and that she's so lucky that she has them as friends. Suddenly, April's dad is driving by when he sees them and tells them to hurry. They all get excited because this means that the baby is coming. While they're waiting at the hospital, Hannah says she had a weird dream about her. Calvin says he had one about her fighting a giant apple and Harriet said she dreamed April was a superhero. They all say they had the same dream and they ask April how could that be. She suggests it's because great minds think alike. Then, they hear a baby crying and go into the hospital room with April's mom. Her parents say they decided to name the baby Nina since shes the 9th member of the family. April's mom says to hold her. April takes her and starts thinking how some people might think 5 younger brothers and sisters is enough, but she thinks it's the best job in the world. Characters Glitter Force * Emily / Glitter Lucky * Kelsey / Glitter Sunny * Lily / Glitter Peace * April / Glitter Spring * Chloe / Glitter Breeze Pixies * Candy Villains * Brooha * Rascal * Buffoon Minor Characters * April's Parents * April's Siblings Trivia * April tells Calvin to get Hannah and Cody to safety but it's actually Harriet and Cody, since Hannah is currently trapped in the Buffoon. Calvin makes the same mistake, saying "Hannah, come on." * The dub cuts out numerous Japanese signs that were present in the original. It also cuts out a part where Cure March (Glitter Spring) breaks down and bursts into tears, thinking that her siblings are dead. Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Glitter Force (series)